Austin Moon
by WinkyFace101
Summary: Ally's night has not been going really well. Finding out her boyfriend was cheating on her, on their 5th year anniversary, was definitely not the highlight of the night. But she does meet a handsome mystery man. He's a gang member of one of the most dangerous gangs in the world. Her, a sweet, innocent girl, living with him, a sexy, dangerous man. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been quite busy with… you know… life. So, I decided to start a new story, and I'll try updating it once a week. I'll do my best. So, here it is!**

It was a cold night. I didn't really know where I was going. I honestly just needed to get away from that scene. I get shivers down my spine remembering what had happened just a couple of hours ago…

 _"Dallas! Where are you?" I went upstairs, where the music was less loud from the party. I walked around looking for my boyfriend. Tonight was our 5th year anniversary of being together. Coincidentally, a party was thrown that same night. Dallas had convinced me to go, saying it was fate that it so happened to be on the same night. I much would have preferred being treated to dinner, but he somehow convinced me._

 _"Dallas!" It also just so happened that he ditched me at the party. I was sitting alone when I realized he wasn't on the dance floor anymore._

 _I keep walking along the hallway, when I hear what sounds like Dallas' voice. But I heard someone else's voice as well. It sounded like a girl?_

 _I pressed my ear up against the door to hear exactly what I didn't want to hear. I opened the door, and saw-_

I had to stop. Thinking about it wouldn't help my situation. _Just keep walking, Ally. Just keep walking._ I thought to myself. Why did this have to happen to me? Why me? What did I do wrong? My head started to hurt. But then I remembered the guy I bumped in to. Who was that handsome stranger? I let my mind drift off into what happened next.

 _"Ally!" He called after me. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to speak to him. I was too embarrassed._

 _"Ally, listen to me!" He said again._

 _"I don't want to hear it Dallas!" I always suspected something going on with Dallas, I just didn't think he would actually do it to me. I was running away when I bumped into somebody._

 _"Hey-" He started saying but then looked at me. I took this opportunity to look at him. He was wearing all black, but I could see the blonde locks falling out of the hood of his hoodie._

 _"Sorry." I said, continuing to look at him. My eyes trailed down near his stomach where you can see his defined abs in the tight shirt he was wearing. I looked at his arms and I saw the tattoos on his huge biceps. I looked back up at his face when I saw him smirk. I blushed when I knew I was caught. He bit his lip and started to check me out, not so subtly. I saw him lick his lips when his eyes travelled down my chest. He opened his mouth to say something when Dallas came running into the room._

 _"Ally! Please wait!" I turned away, gave an apologetic smile to the mystery man, and continued running away._

 _Ugh! Where the fuck am I?_ I look at my watch and see that it is 3:30 AM. I had been walking around for now 2 and a half hours. I look at my surroundings and see that I'm wandering around in the streets in the middle of nowhere.

I kept walking along the streets with my head down. _This is the worst day ever! First my boyfriend cheats on me, and then I get fucking lost._ Today honestly couldn't get any worse.

I'm walking on the sidewalk when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around, but I see nothing. _What the fuck?_

"Hello?" I yell. Nothing.

I shake my head and continue walking. I hear the footsteps again. Instead of turning around, I just keep walking. The footsteps are getting closer and I walk faster. I hear the feet start running behind me. I start running as well. _Ah! Fuck!_ I still had my heels on so my ankles quickly gave out as I was running. I start to slow down, but the person behind me didn't slow down. The person slammed right into me and I screamed.

"Don't scream." The voice said as they put his hand on my mouth. They turned me around and I come face to face with a man. A very handsome man I might add. Don't I know him from somewhere? My eyes widen as I recognize the face. The man smirks.

"Y-y-you're the guy from the party…" I stuttered out. His smirk turns into a mischievous smile.

"That's right baby. And you're that sexy girl who ran away before I got a chance to talk to you. What's your name, beautiful?" He asks me.

"A-Ally." I stutter again. _God! Why is this man making me so nervous?_

"Ally. I like it. Good to know for…different situations." He suggested as he waggled his eyebrows. I blush. "Now, as much as I'd like to get to know you better, I need to ask you something. Do you know Dallas Centineo?"

My anger rises again in my body. "He's my EX-boyfriend."

"Oh. So that means you're single?" The mystery man asks again. His hand slowly creeps around my waist and pulls me a little closer to him.

"Y-yes." I say getting a little bit more nervous every time he pulls me closer to him.

"Hm. Nice." He says as he nods his head and smirks. "Anyways, your ex-boyfriend, Dallas, owed me some money. Let's just say a lot of money." I gasp having no knowledge of this. I never knew Dallas made deals with gangs.

"Oh my!" I say.

The man smirks. "Yes, love. And I think I just found out a way for him to pay me back."

He looked me over again, and nodded in approval. He pulled me closer so that our foreheads were practically touching. He rubbed his hands up and down my waist and I shivered. He smirked at my flustered reaction. His hands travelled downwards and rested on top of my ass.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." I say realizing I was letting this person practically grope me, and I didn't even know his name.

He chuckled before answering. "Austin. Austin Moon." He says and squeezes my ass tightly. I gasp. He smirks. "Now that we've gotten to know each other a little bit, you can come with me."

He takes my hand and pulls towards a limo who just showed up coincidentally. He opened the door for me, and I was about to step into the backseat, ignoring the fact that Austin was staring right at my ass, when a voice stops me.

"Ally!" I turn around and so does Austin. We're both surprised to see the person calling my name there.

"Dallas?" I say surprised. I feel my anger slowly start to rise again. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask furiously.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing with him? You're my girlfriend!" He yells.

I start seeing red. Who the fuck does he think he is that he can tell me what to do and tell me I'm his girlfriend, right after what just happened!

"Ok. One. YOUR girlfriend?! If memory serves, YOU cheated on ME! You're saying I'm you're your GIRLFRIEND? No the fuck thank you! Two. I am not your property! I can be with whoever I'd like! And three! Since when do you do deals with gangs? No offense." I said that last bit to Austin.

"None taken. I have no shame in what I do for a living. And might I say, with the limos, and chicks like you, I'm not complaining." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I blush again.

"Ally, don't go in that car! If you go in that car, we're over." Dallas says breaking the eye contact between me and Austin.

"Um, you cheated on me! We're already over!" I yelled back.

"I'm the only one that decides when this relationship is over." He retaliates.

"You know what, Dallas? Fuck you! I'm leaving with Austin." I scream and turn around to get into the car.

"Allyson! Don't do it! You're making a mistake." He warns.

"Yeah, I did make a mistake. I should have never gone out with you in the first place." I say calmly. I walk towards Austin, and kiss him square on the lips.

Austin doesn't waste any time and responds immediately. His lips work on mine passionately. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I open my eyes and sees that his eyes are open as well. He smirks against my lips and then looks over at Dallas. He runs his hand over my ass and gives it a tight squeeze. I gasp and he takes that opportunity to slide his tongue in his mouth.

We finally break apart, needing oxygen after our heavy make-out session. I look over at Dallas and see that he is fuming. You can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Goodbye Dallas." I say and get into the car. Austin gets in right after me and you can hear Dallas yelling at me.

"Alright! Let's go." Austin tells the driver.

"Yes, sir." He replies and off we go.

 _LINE BREAK_

I wake up with my head in Austin's lap. I look around and see that we are no longer in the limo, but in a plane.

"Morning sunshine." Austin says smirking.

"Morning." I say while blushing. "What happened?"

"Well, you fell asleep after we got into the car. We were on our way to the airport when I actually realized you were asleep. I had to carry you into the plane." Austin explained.

"Why are we in a plane?" I asked

"I have a house in Miami, so that way, we won't have Dallas or anybody else ruin our privacy." He says as he waggles his eyebrows. I blush as I think about me and Austin alone in a house. A voice disturbs my thoughts. It was the pilot.

"We will be landing soon. Please fasten your seat belts and I hope you had an enjoyable flight."

It didn't take very long after that to get to the house. We quickly got off the plane and got into another limo. It was a 20-minute drive to get to the house.

"Home sweet home." Austin said to me. We approached the house and got out of the car.

But calling it a house was an understatement. It was more of a mansion. The entry was protected by gates that had the letters A.M. There was a fountain right in front of the front doors, with a road in between. It was what every person dreamed of.

"Let's go inside."

As we walk inside, it's the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. There was an enormous spiral stairwell with a beautiful fountain in the center. The floors were marble, and the walls were a beautiful snow white. I look around in awe at the beautiful entrance.

"I'm glad you like the place." Austin says as he leans against the wall. I look at him and blush. "You've been blushing a lot lately. Why? Do I make you nervous?" He says standing upright and walk towards me. I blush once more. "I bet I do. I bet I can also make you feel all sorts of things." As he walks forward, I am backing away.

"I'm not nervous…" I lie and keep on backing up. I stumble over a few things which only makes him smirk. My back hits the wall and he puts his hands on either side of me, trapping his arms around me.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenges.

"Yeah?" I said, it coming out more of a question more than a statement.

"So, who don't we play a little game? A game well-known as the nervous game." He suggested.

"Yeah… fine." I said losing my confidence.

"I'll go first." He says. He leans in and puts his nose against mine. Our lips are nearly touching and my breath hitched. "Nervous?"

"Nope." I say, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Then let's keep going." He says and winks. He leans his head to the side of my neck and puts his lips against my skin. He starts to kiss my neck and suck on my sweet spot. I try to hold back a moan, but it escapes my lips.

"Was that a moan, I heard?" He asks, knowing the truth.

"Never." I lie.

"Yeah right." He scoffs. "I know that I make you feel good."

"What makes you think that?" I ask, with my voice trembling a little bit.

He looks up at me, with a mischievous smile and licks his lips. "I guess I'll have to prove it to you." He smirks. He puts his hands under my dress and traced the outline of my panties. He looks into my eyes and then looks down. He gets on his knees and pulls down my underwear. He looks up and me. I am panting by now from all of his teasing. He winks and smiles, and I throw my head back. He lifts up my dress, when his phone rang.

Austin rolls his eyes and gets up. "I'll be one second." He says as he gets his phone and goes into another room. I try and compose myself, and start looking for my underwear. _Wait, is that them?_ I get down on my knees looking under a table. I suddenly hear a whistle from behind me.

"Damn." I hear someone say. I look up and see Austin staring at my ass. I roll my eyes and get up. Austin smirks. "Looking for these?" Austin says as he holds up my lacy red underwear. I gasp and try and grab them. "Nuh-Unh. Not yet. Not until I have my way with you." He says and winks. I cross my arms and his eyes go straight to my tits. I roll my eyes at this. Boys.

"Who was on the phone?" I ask, his eyes finally coming back up to my face.

"Oh, just the people who live here."

"Other people live in this house?" I ask.

He smirks. "Yes, sweetheart. Why? Did you want to be alone with me?" I blush. "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll get our alone time." He says and winks.

 _Oh boy._

 **Don't forget to review!** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note at the end!**

 _This will be the death of me._ I think to myself. Austin and I are eating some breakfast. He made his pancakes and they are probably the best thing that had ever gone in my mouth. _These pancakes will be the death of me._

"Enjoying your pancakes?" Austin asked with a smirk on my face. I nodded my head vigorously.

"They are amazing! How did you learn to make such great pancakes?" I asked.

"I was a big pancake-eater when I was a kid. My mom used to make me them almost every morning. I eventually had to learn how to make them." He said.

"Wow. Who would've known gang member, Austin Moon, had such a sweet childhood." I smile.

Austin smirks. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, sweet heart."

"Well then, why don't we get to know each other?" I suggest.

Austin looks at me with an expression. Almost surprise that I would want to talk with him about who he is. I guess, being a gang member, people already know enough about you. "Yeah, why don't we do that." He says, leaning forward.

"Ok." I say wiping my hands and finishing my food. "How about I ask a question about you, then you ask a question about me?"

"Sounds good." He says.

"Me first!" I say a bit excitedly. He smiles at this. "Let's start simple. What's your favourite colour?"

"Definitely orange." He says, without missing a beat.

"Hm, interesting." I say, storing that information for another time.

"Alright my turn." He says as he claps his hands. "I'll start simple as well. When is your birthday?"

"November 29th."

"That just passed." He says with realization.

"Yeah. It's no big deal." He keeps staring at me. I shift uncomfortably and clear my throat. "Ok. My turn next."

Austin snaps out of his trance and smirks. "I already know what question you want to ask. You should just go ahead and get it out of the way."

I look at him confused, yet amused. "And what question would that be?"

He takes a sip of water then puts down his glass and smiles. But it wasn't the kind of smile like you would feel good inside. It was a type of smile when you did something bad and they know it.

"Go ahead, Ally. Just ask me how big I am." He answers finally.

I look at him confused, but then realization hits me and I open my mouth in shock.

"What? Why would I ask that? I mean, it's not that I don't want to know, but like I don't want to know. At least not by you telling me. Wait. I didn't mean any of that. I'm a just a dick…BIT nervous. Hey, did you hear that cock…KNOCK on the door?" I say very flustered.

Austin looked at me amused at my nervous reaction and smirked. "Don't worry, Ally. No need to get embarrassed about a question you clearly want an answer to." He said and winked. "I won't give you the answer, I'll let you find that out yourself."

I blush madly. "Ok! My turn." Austin says. "Since we're on the topic, what turns you on?" He asks curiously. My eyes widened and I gasp. Austin chuckles. "C'mon. I want to know." He says nudging me a bit.

Getting a sudden boost of confidence, I say, "I won't give you the answer, I'll let you find out yourself." using his words against him. He chuckles and raises his eyebrows. I look at him and smile. He moves closer to me.

"Well, I can't wait to find out, babe." He smiles mischievously. He was awfully close when there was somebody at the door.

"Austin! You home?" somebody yelled. It belonged to a man and there were several other footsteps in the house. "Where are you man?"

Austin looks at me and smiles. "Time for you to meet the guys." He says and gets up and hold his hand out. I take his hand and he pulls me up. We turn the corner and I see five guys in the doorway.

"Hey Austin!" One of them exclaims.

"Neal! Buddy! How are you?" Austin replies as they go in for a handshake.

"Not bad. The drop in Afghanistan couldn't have been better. The president of their gang personally said they owed us a favour." The man who seemed to be named Neal told Austin. He was just as tall as Austin and would be classified as very handsome. Like, drool worthy handsome.

"Austin! What's up man?" Says a red-headed guy. He was a bit shorter than Austin and had a big smile on his face.

"Dez! How was Cairo?" Austin asked.

"It went great. Who knew that camels could run so quickly?" he said with a laugh. Austin chuckled. Austin finished his greetings with the other guys. It wasn't until the red-headed boy saw me.

"Aus, who's this beautiful creature?" He said and winked at me. Suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Hello there." One of them said and approached me. "What's your name?" He said and winked at me. "How about you and me, we, play Barbie. I'll be Ken and you can be the box I cum in." He finished. I am now blushing madly and he's about to say something when Austin cuts in.

"Knock it off, Gavin." Austin says with some seriousness in his tone.

"I'm just playing, Austin. No need to get your dick in a twist." He comments.

"I thought it was no need to get your boxers in a twist." The red-headed puts on his thinking face.

"Whatever." Gavin replies. "But really, who is this girl?" He says and winks. I blush as Austin's hand snakes around my waist.

"Everyone, this is Ally." Austin says.

"Hi Ally." They all say, somewhat in unison. I giggle at this.

"Ally is… well… let's just say she'll be living with us for a while." Austin finishes.

"Why is that?" Neal asks.

"She was dating, well use to be anyway, Dallas-" Austin doesn't even finish his sentence because all of the guys groan.

"Seriously? That guys is such a dickhead. I just want to throw his face in the street." One of them comments.

"You're not the only one." I mumble under my breath, but apparently is wasn't soft enough because when I look up, all of the guys are staring at me.

"You got bad blood with him too?" Neal asks.

"Let's just say, he was the douchiest of boyfriends." I say and roll my eyes. "Anyway, what are all of your names?" I ask, trying to change the topic.

Austin pointed out one by one everybody. "This is Neal. He is one of the gang members. Gavin, another gang member. Elliot, he is our getaway guy. Dez, the vice president of the gang. And Ethan, he is our… public relations guy." They each say hi or wink at me. I blush and wave back. I furrow my eyebrows at Austin. The guys go back to talking to each other and I turn to Austin.

"Public relations? What do you do for a gang in public relations?" I ask.

"Well, Ethan isn't really public relations. This is just his punishment because he…" Austin trailed off.

"He what?" I say, getting more curious.

"Well, he did something… very bad." Austin finished.

"Bad? Aren't you all like bad boys anyway?" I say crossing my arms. His eyes flickered down to my chest at this movement. "Austin? My eyes are up here." I say.

Austin looks up at me and I decide to tease a little bit. I'm still wearing the dress from the party and since Dallas convinced me to wear something more daring, I plan on using that to my advantage. I take off my ring I got as a present from my parents and drop it. It hits the ground and rolls behind me.

"Woops." I say looking at him and turn around to bend over. I hear Austin groan. I giggle and come back up. I turn around to see Austin looking at me with a gleam in his eye. He smiles evilly.

"Someone's a naughty girl on the inside." He says to me. I almost immediately regret my decision of teasing him. "But don't worry, I like naughty girls. Are you a naughty girl, Ally?" He asks. He moves his hands up my thighs and I'm sure he can feel the heat down there. "Are you?"

I was about to answer him when a voice interrupts me. "Austin, please! If you want to fuck, then get a room. But, not with all of us out here." Gavin complains. I had forgotten there were other people in the room with us. "Not that I wouldn't mind seeing this pretty little lady naked, but you Austin? No thanks." I blush at Gavin's comment. _How can they all be so blunt? Aren't they at least a little bit embarrassed?_

"Gavin, you're such a horny fuck. Ally is coming to bed with me. We'll see you guys in the morning." Austin says. I wave goodbye to everyone and Austin takes my hand and begins to lead me away.

"Don't be too loud, Ally. My room is right next door!" Ethan yells after me. My eyes widen and blush.

"No promises!" Austin yells back.

"Austin!" I say and slap his arm. We hear all of the guys' chuckle. Austin laughs as well. We go up some stairs and he brings me down to the end of the hallway. We go into a bedroom and it is humongous. It had a walk in closet and a little fountain in the bathroom. The bed was enormous and there were two giant windows.

"Wow!" I said in exasperation. "This is beautiful!"

"Thanks. Only the best for my queen." He says and kisses my neck.

"Wait," I say. "Is this for me?"

"Yeah, baby. This room and myself, are all yours." He says and smiles.

"Austin! I can't believe you did this for me! Thank you. When did you do this?" I say, turn around and kiss his cheek.

"When you fell asleep in the car, I organized everything. I made this room especially for you and me." He told me and brushed my hair around me ear.

"This is incredible! Thank you again." I say in awe. I give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't I deserve a bit more than that?" He says and raises his eyebrows. I giggle and kiss him on the lips.

The kiss started out as sweet, as a thank you. But it soon turned into urgent and lustful. Austin quickly backs up to close and lock the door, never detaching his lips from mine. He grabbed my waist and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I decided to play with him for a bit and declined. He whines a little bit and asks again. I decline once again. This time he growls, and takes me be surprise, and squeezes me. I open my mouth and gasp. He takes this opportunity to slip his tongue in. His tongue comes in to attack mine, and it's the battle of the tongues. We move closer to the bed, before my legs reach the end, and I fall backwards, detaching our lips. Our lips are swollen and purple. Austin climbs on top of me and starts going at my neck. I moan and I can feel Austin tense. I grab his hair and tangle my fingers through it. I hear him groan and he sucks harder. I get a little bit nervous because I'm not sure if I want this.

"Austin?" I choke out.

"Yeah, babe?" He stops sucking my neck and looks up at me.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I say honestly. He looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll wait for you." He says and smiles sweetly at me. "I'll wait an eternity, if that's what you need."

"Thanks Austin." I say and smile.

"No problem, baby. But I'm warning you. A man can only control himself for so long." He says and smiles devilishly.

 _I'm in way over my head._

 **Hey people… So sorry that this took so long to update. I was busy with, you know, life. Starting the new chapter now! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

I woke up the next morning, a bit disoriented. _Where am I? Whose hand is that? Oh yeah. Austin._ I remembered last night. My body was screaming yes, for Austin to claim me, but my mind was saying to wait. _I really like Austin. I'm just not quite ready._ I start to sit up when I feel Austin's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Austin" I whispered to him. "Austin, let go." I tried to snake my way out of his grasp, but instead his just groans and pulls me back down. "Austin, come on!" He buried his head in my neck and my breath hitched. He started sucking on my neck and I let out a moan. I could feel his smirk on his lips and he brought his arm over me. His hand attached to my breast and started fondling and squeezing it… hard. I held in a whimper, not wanting to give Austin any more satisfaction. Austin looked quite pleased with the reaction he was getting out of me. He towered over me, and kissed my lips. Hard. And that wasn't the only thing hard.

"You're a little minx, aren't you, Ally? You like when I'm rough with you." he said, tauntingly. I blushed. "What a naughty, naughty girl. And you're all mine." His face gets closer and closer to mine as he speaks. Our lips are about to touch when there's a knock at the door.

"Austin!' It was Dez. "There's an emergency." Austin groans and gets up.

"What is it?" He asks while putting some clothes on. My eyes dart to his abs. When I finally look up, Austin is smirking at me.

"It's Ethan." Dez continues.

"Don't worry, baby." Austin says to me. "This is all yours…" He says as he gestures to himself. "…as soon as I'm done taking care of this Ethan situation." He winks and slips on a shirt.

I get out of bed as well and put a silk bathrobe I find hanging on the bathroom door. I brush my hair and teeth then exit the room. As soon as I'm out of the hallway and down the stairs, I see all the men talking, sans Ethan. I turn to enter the kitchen and start getting some oatmeal out. I start eating and thinking about Austin. Me and him, we just met each other last night, and I already have such strong feelings for him. _I'm going to get myself in trouble._ I think to myself. My thoughts are disturbed with a voice.

"I can see why Austin would want you all to himself." I turn around to see who it was. It was Ethan. "You are quite the eye candy." I didn't feel comfortable with the way Ethan was looking at me.

"Umm, thank you?" I tried sounding genuine, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling this guy was giving me. He then smirked, and approached me, walking towards me slowly. "Well, uh, would you like some oatmeal?" I said waling to the cabinet, trying to put some space between us. I turned my head away and kept on looking for the oatmeal.

"I think there's something else I'd rather _eat_ than oatmeal." Ethan whispered, coming up right behind me. I was definitely uncomfortable now. I couldn't just say, _Hey Ethan! You seem really creepy. Go away._ It was almost as if Austin heard me, because as soon as I was going to turn around and ask him to leave, Austin walked into the kitchen. Shirtless, I may add.

"Ethan, you ass. Stay away from her." Austin said. He came up behind me and put his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him and smiled appreciatively.

"I was just trying to make conversation with Ally, here. No need to get protective Austin." Ethan said while rolling his eyes. Austin looked at Ethan with a look that would make anybody back away in fear. Ethan raised his hands up in defense and walked away, not before turning winking at me and saying,

"Later Ally." He turned away and started walking to where I could only assume was his room. I turned to Austin who was glaring at Ethan. He seemed so angry. I didn't want him to be mad anymore, so I tugged on his shorts and he looked down at me. I bit my lip and started tracing small circles on his hips. He looked at me surprised and then smirked.

"Something on your mind Ally?" Austin asked. He pulled me to him so that my center rubbed against his groin. I moaned in response. Austin suddenly picked me up and set me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his torso and giggled. I bite my lip once again. Austin groaned.

"With every giggle and lip bite, I get a little stiffer." He confesses and I gasped. He connects my lips with mine and I giggle. He is a lot taller than I am, so even if I'm sitting on the counter, he is only an inch or two taller than me. We keep making out until somebody clears their throat. I detach my lips from Austin's and look behind his head, and I see Neal. Austin hangs his head down low and mutters something along the lines of 'Jesus, we can't get a minute alone'. I blush and get down from the counter.

"Hey Neal" I say sheepishly. Austin turns around and faces Neal with me.

"Hey Ally," he said while rolling the "l's" in my name. I smile. "I just came in to let Austin know that Gavin and Elliot were on their way out for the… candy… deal." Neal said and looked at me when mention the "candy" deal. He winked and I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, great. Now can you please go away. Ally and I were kind of in the middle of something." Austin said while giving my bottom a pinch. I jumped at the feeling. I looked at Austin who had a smirk on his face. I turned back to Neal who was also smirking.

"Actually Austin, don't you also have to take this one shopping?" Neal pointed out, still smirking. Austin looked at me and then back at Neal with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Whatever. We'll do that later. Now please leave us alone." Austin said in an annoyed tone. Neal laughed to himself.

"Ok, ok. I'm out. See you love birds later." Neal said chuckling. I blushed when he mentioned love birds. He walked out to the front door and went outside. I walked in front of Austin, still having my back turned to him. I felt his hands on my hips, and he turned me around roughly. He was leaning against the counter and pulled me closer to him. I squealed slightly from him pulling me closer to him roughly. He groaned and started kissing my neck. I moaned and Austin smirked against my neck. He reluctantly pulled away and I whimpered softly.

"As much as I would love to continue this, and believe me, I really would, but Neal did have a point. I have to take you shopping. We need to get you some clothes. Since you will be staying with us for some time, you'll need some new clothes." Austin said. "I say we start at Victoria's Secret." He says with a wink.

"As much as I'd like to go shopping with you, so you could help me pick some outfits out, don't you find this all a bit strange?" I said. I had been thinking about our situation. My ex-boyfriend cheats on me, who happens to be involved with a gang, and then I run off with the gang member's leader in spite of Dallas and because I seem to be falling for Austin. Fast. "Like how you and I are becoming really, how should I put this, close, quickly?"

"Baby, if you think we're moving too fast, then let me know. We can go slowly. I'd wait for you." He says sweetly.

"Aww, you're so sweet. But that's the thing. Why me? Why wait for me? Why do all of the sweet and generous things when you only just met me?" I asked curiously with a smile on my face. I knew he cared about me a lot. I just couldn't understand why. I was just a plain, ordinary girl.

"Why you? Why not? If you want to know the truth, I had seen you before we met. As you know, your ex-boyfriend was involved with some... business with me. I had seen you around him before he came to our meetings. You seemed like an innocent girl standing there, waving goodbye to your boyfriend, clueless that he was involved with me." He started saying. "You can't find innocence these days. People are being corrupted and at such an early age. Kind of like my childhood. But that's another story for another day," he says winking. "When I saw you, I just wanted to protect you. Maybe not keep you _completely_ innocent, because a man has needs, but naïve enough to see the good in me." He finishes. I look into his eyes. He smiles. I lean forward and kiss him, passionately. He responds immediately. We continue kissing until I pull away and smile at him.

"Let's go shopping now." I say, with my forehead resting against his.

"Yes ma'am." He says with a chuckle and pulls me out the door, into his car.

 **So… here is chapter 3…**

 **Just some cute stuff…**

 **Sorry about the wait, but you know… life**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review for what you want to happen next.**


End file.
